Hogwarts: The Next Generation
by Francesca Kingston
Summary: The story about Genei Weasley...Granddaughter of Ron Weasley. She meets Bailey Potter and Jon Granger, the three hit it off as if they have known each other forever. And dont forget the Malfoy kid, Tanner. New adventures unfold as this story is told.
1. Hogwarts:First Day

**Hogwarts: The Next Generation**

**Chapter One.**

**Story Update:** I have updated the first chapter, and made it more detailed. Well at least as detailed as I could. But mostly it has stayed the same. Please Enjoy

"Genei!" a girl whined. That girl was my little sister, Claire. She always whined. I hated it; usually it was over stupid things. She annoyed me.

"Genei, I want to be a Slytherin." she whined. Good, it suits her. Me, well I guessed you'd want to know about me. First, you have to realize everyone in my family has blonde hair and blue eyes. At least I think they do. I got stuck with red hair and unfathomable black eyes. How I got them, I haven't a clue. Right now, we are on the train to Hogwarts. I'm a 1st year here and so is Claire, yeah twins, can you imagine. Our features are the same except our hair and eyes. Don't let the twin gimmick fool you we are total opposites. I am the granddaughter of Ronald Weasley. I've never known him though.

"Ok Claire." I said not wanting to start a duel between us. We were almost to Hogwarts anyways. It was a clear night and as I looked out the window I was amazed at what the castle looked like. It was breath-taking with its turrets and rustic look. The train bumped along the tracks, and we had no choice but to endure it, and gaze out over the rustic scenery. Getting impatient, I stood up, and walked past Claire into the little compartment used for a bathroom. It was high time I should put on the black robes, black shirt, black skirt, and black shoes. The badges signifying the house we were in were gray and plain. I knew they would change when we were in our designated houses. Along with the scarf we were supposed to have too. I just shoved that back into my trunk; along with the muggle clothing I had work to take the trip. Muggles were so fascinating, but she had heard her great grandfather was very interested in them. Oh the tiny little gadgets he tinkered with to figure out there function. She shrugged into the robe, and walked out of the small bathroom compartment. A few minutes later, she saw the beauty of the place they were going to be living in for the year.

"Claire, look!" I said pointing out the window.

"Look how ugly it is! I can't believe we have to live here." Claire said in disgust.

"Precisely what I think." said a boy at the compartment door. He had blonde hair and looked snobbish.

"I'm glad I'm not the only one who thinks that." Claire said with the smile she used on our parents to make them get her something.

"I'm Tanner Malfoy," the boy said. Tanner, his skin looked the opposite.

"I'm Claire," my sister said holding out her hand. Tanner took it and planted a kiss on it. It was more like he slobbered all over it to me.

_EW_, I thought, _that is disgusting._

"And who might you be?" Tanner said as if he just noticed me.

"I'm Genei." I said keeping my hands to myself.

"Hello," he said. I knew he had no clue how to pronounce my name, no one but family and close friends did. The train came to a halt and compartment doors opened. I walked out into a crowd of students that pushed me out of the train and onto the cement.

"Ow," I said trying to get up. My knee was bleeding. "First years over here" I heard but didn't listen to it, my knee was hurting baldy.

"Are you ok?" asked a boy with sturdy brown hair and almost dorky glasses. He held his hand out to me and I gratefully took it.

"I will be after the sorting. I'm Genei Weasley." I said with a small smile.

"I'm Bailey Potter. Common I think we might have to hurry and catch up with him." Bailey said almost running towards the end of the lake with all the first years. I followed and found that they had just gotten here. The man who instructed us looked nothing like the friendly giant my mother told me about. They must have gotten a new person. We rode across the lake on boats that drove themselves. This place was full of enchantment. The hat did a song warning everyone but I wasn't listening. I was too scared of where I would be. Professor McGowan called up people one by one. They were sorted into the four houses.

"Weasley, Genei"

I was scared. Slowly I walked up to the stool and sat while she placed the hat on my head.

"Ah another weasley. I hope you're not as mischievous as your little sister."

I couldn't help but think of how mean my sister was.

"Good. I think your sister is mean also."

This shocked me, as I watched the students wait for me to be sorted. This hat knew my thoughts, mother really didn't mention that. All her mother mentioned was that when you get up there, you would know how it sorted.

"You could be wonderful, a fast learner, and particularly gifted in changing. Yet there is a very dark side to you. One that's waiting to come out and reveal its power. Slytherin is as fair a place, you know."

_But, I'm not sure. _I thought. I didn't much like the fact of staying with Claire in the slytherin dorm. The fact that she was placed there just repelled me from that house.

"Ah, Gryffindor seems like a nice place to put you also, brave and kind. Helpful and Loyal. Or Ravenclaw, full of the smartest witches and wizards ever. That would be a great place also."

_Not Ravenclaw. I'm not as smart as you may see._ I thought to myself and to him. By this time the students were hanging off their seats waiting, waiting, for the house I was to be put in.

"Well if you must, then you will have...GRYFFINDOR." the hat said yelling out the last word. Somehow I had always known the hat was a man. It seemed to have the liking of one. The Gryffindor table roared in cheers as I slowly made my way down. Had they not heard what the hat said, could they not hear him.

The feast commenced as buckets and bowls, and plates of food appeared on the table. Kids grabbed and poured and fought for the food. All I wondered was where it came from. My mother had told me the vague details of it, how I was to be sorted and how the prefects would take care of the rest. By high time, the feast ended and a person stood up, directing the attention of the first years. He led us out of the great hall, and up many stairs that seemed to move of their own accord. Before we knew it, we were right in front of a painting of a lady, with a glass. I heard many whispers that they called her "The Fat Lady". It seemed to suit her well enough. While walking we had seen the portraits move, but never talk. So this portrait surprised us.

"Password." said a portrait. Many kids were amazed at it.

"Pixie dust." replied the prefect and we were in. I wasn't sure what to do but he told us the girls' dorms were located on the right so I went. My stuff was packed at a bed nearest to the window so I went there.

I was so tired I went to sleep not caring that I had my robes on.


	2. Meeting in a Drawing

A little light trickled onto my closed eyelids. Still in a dreamlike state, I had witnessed a blinding light coming from somewhere. It seemed so bright that I opened my eyes to high ceilings and red bed curtains. In a groggy state, I sat up and ruffled my red hair. _Where am I_, I thought as I looked around at more beds and trunks. The beds seemed empty, the trunks not so much. After seeing this, the first thing in my head was, they finally sent me to an orphanage, but dismissed it as I saw the Gryffindor seal and remembered all that had happened upon arriving at Hog warts. I had yet to tell time, so I quickly got dressed. A friendly painting of a girl petting a cat told me that I should be in my first hour by now. I panicked, forgetting where I had placed the parchment that had the schedule written upon it. She motioned to discarded socks, and I realized that it was buried under there.

The Headmistress here was an Ezra Knight, a great lady, my mother had commented, much better than Dumbledore. I had no idea who Dumbledore was, but I instantly liked him. Anyone who went against my intolerable mother was fine by me. Finally grabbing up the parchment, I noted that it said Transfiguration, second floor. That gave little detail as to what door it was behind. Rushing down the endless staircases, I had almost missed the second floor. I dashed to the first door, finding it to be a broom closet. Closing it, I opened the door on the left of it, I had peeked in on another class in progress. Blushing I shut the door, and went to the one across the hall from it. This is where I found my transfiguration class. Clearing my throat, I walked to the only available chair and sat down, hopefully not interrupting the lecture. The professor was a young man seemingly in his thirties, with a healthy lot of brown hair atop his head, and an odd attitude, as later I would learn. I couldn't quite figure him out.

"Now can anyone please tell my why Miss Weasley is late?" Professor McGowan said suddenly. "Perhaps she, herself, would like to tell me." By now he was looking at me with an un-amused expression. I looked up from taking my books out of my side bag. He expected an answer of me, so I put down my book and gave him one.

"I got lost, sir." I said. I was true. I didn't know exactly where Transfiguration was. My jet black eyes gave him a look that said back off me and I opened my book. Not twenty minutes had passed before I got bored. _Man this guy can talk, _I thought. Dipping my quill into the ink bottle, I started to draw. For the past few minutes I had been content on drawing, and didn't hear the question Professor McGowan had asked of me. My attention was focused on that one little drawing, and I didn't notice all the students staring at me. Before I could react, Professor McGowan snatched the parchment, leaving a nasty line on the boys face, much like a scar (no not Harry Potter).

"Hey, you- oh Professor. I'm sorry for bursting out at you." I said, blushing and looking down at where the parchment had sat. Looking back up, I saw him quirk a brow as he looked at the picture.

"Next time, I suggest you stop ogling boys, and start paying attention to class. Now who can give me the correct answer to the question? And no it is not Hey you- oh Professor." He said, turning his attention back to class, but not before they got a good look at the picture and he tucked it away into his cloak. No doubt to be used for something else.

Nonetheless, I revealed in my well accomplished drawing talent. Even if I have never seen anything, I still can draw them. That was what my mother called the psychic eye, which only few in our family have had. She said that it told me what would happen in the future, but I always felt it was the past I was drawing. The picture was of a boy, whom I later learned had sat two rows behind me and three seats to the right.

The rest of the day was not as pleasant, I was on time to Professors Binn's lecture, and Professor Flitwick, and all the others. Then there was Potions Class. Oh how I hated potions. Not because I was particularly ungifted in it, but because of the professor. Professor M. Snape was the worst person I could ever think of. He gave me a detention for not answering a question right, unlike Professor McGowan. I think he gave particular satisfaction in ridiculing all but the Slytherins. I don't think anyone with such an ugly body as Snape, with his greasy hair and crooked nose, would ever get a girl to reproduce his spawn, I would hate to see what his parents look like. But mostly, I was pushed around at lunch and break time, just because I was one of few who had red hair and freckles. Even my own sister did it, though I expected it of her. At break time, I casually walked down to the lake. There was a story that in Dumbledore's time a giant squid had once occupied the lake, helping or hurting all in its way. But as soon as Dumbledore had died, the squid was heard of no more. I wished it was still there, I had a feeling that it was very loyal to Dumbledore. Then as if to ease the pain of the day, one slimy tentacle came from the water, where I had been standing at the edge, and touched my head. It seemed to me a comforting gesture, and I stood there, as it tried to comfort me. What seemed like a minute passed before voices were heard on the bluff, causing the tentacle to quickly retreat into the water. And while looking at it, I realized, it was as if the squid had never been there, seeing no ripples in the water, like there usually should have been. Around the bluff, or over it, came Tanner Malfoy, and little sister Claire. It seemed that they were always together, even if it had only been a day.

"Well. Well. Well, if it isn't the _other_ Weasley. What brings your dirty face down here?" Tanner said. Claire had been repeating the word at the end of every sentence that Malfoy had said. Just seeing her repeating him made me want to puke. Once she set her eyes on a guy, she would stick with him for a few days, and then dump him. So I felt Malfoy deserved what he would get coming to him eventually.

"Shove off, Malfoy," came a voice from behind me. I looked back over my shoulder, to see the boy that I had drawn so avidly, except for that gash that was put there when the professor took the parchment from me.

"Oh, it looks like a mudblood is trying to defend another. How pitiful," sneered Malfoy. Claire laughed with him at that little joke. I fumed more; no one should be called a mudblood. It was the worst thing a person could say besides You-know-Who's name. Even if he was long gone, defeated by the legendary Harry Potter, saying his name meant that he was still alive in the memories, and they feared saying it would bring him back to life.

"How dare you," fumed the boy. He started to walk at Malfoy, with the intent to punch the boy silly. I grabbed his shoulders and gave him a warning look. Who knows the things that Claire could do. She was a very gifted witch in the arts of jinxing.

"I think, we should go back to the Gryffindor commons." I told him. Grabbing his hand, this seemed twice as larger and rough as mine, and trudged him back across the lawn, through the double doors, and up to the Gryffindor Commons. Behind us, I heard Malfoy laughing, along with my sister.

"Thanks," he said ruffling his hair a bit. Then he stuck out the hand I had previously been holding.

"I'm Jon Granger-Boggs," he introduced himself. I smiled and shook his hand.

"I'm Ginei Weasley," I told him. He gave me a goofy lopsided grin, and then made some excuses before leaving to the Boy's Dorm. I took a step back then turned and went up to the Girl's Dorm.


	3. It's all in the Family

Out of the story: I realized that not many know the whole family history thing, thanks **MarisAlexia** for telling me, so here was an unexpected bonus chapter to my story The Next Generation. So instead of having 12 chapters like planned, TNG will now have 13 chapters.

The days had been passing slowly by. Sure we learned many things, but couldn't there have been more? After a few days, I had slowly adjusted to knowing where all of my classes were, and tried to get there early. Anyways, Gryffindors and Ravenclaws were in Professor Binn's class. He usually had a monotonous tone of voice that ended up making him fall asleep. Today however was not that day. Today's history class was different.

"Now class, we are going to learn about your family history. It is quite simple actually." Professor Binn said in his drab voice. Why did I care of my family. It all went wrong after my grandfather, or great grandfather or something. But it required a wand, and that was a rare occurrence in the classroom of Professor Binn.

"But Professor, I already know my family history," called out a girl somewhere in front of me. I had opted to sit in the back, seeing as we have never had any seating arrangements in any classes.

"Ahh yes, you know up to your grandparents I am sure, but have you ever looked beyond that?" he asked, mostly to everyone. My grandparents were Ronald Weasley, and Abbet Powell. My grandfather was a great man, my maman was not. She was so snotty, with blonde hair and blue eyes, more so an older version of my twin Claire.

"I would like you to get your wands out, and repeat after me, Albero genealogica. Then point to the parchment in front of you." He said, waving a ghost wand in the fashion needed. Many people struggled. I, being semi good at charms was able to make a somewhat readable one. Bailey was situated behind me, and Jon in front. We had all easily done it.

"Now, if you have done it right, a very clear genealogy should be on your parchment." Professor Binn said. Bailey joined me, along with Jon and we showed each other our geneology.

Mine read: (seeing as how the lines wont work, but yeah it goes down.)

Arthur Weasley-m-Molly Weasley

Ron Weasley-m- Abbet Powell

Torey Weasley (d) , Jake Weasley -m-Jennifer Sours

Claire Weasley , Genei Weasley

Bailey's read:

James Potter-m-Lily Evans

Harry Potter-m-Rosaline Wells

Amelia Potter, Adam Potter -m-Jessica Raymond

Bailey Potter

Jon's Read:

Hermione Granger -m- Daniel Boggs

Morris Granger-Boggs -m- Sylvia Stein

Jon Granger-Boggs

"Hey wait. Don't you know? All of our grandparents were best friends!" Jon exclaimed. He held all of our parchments and was practically jumping up and down. I was quite surprised by this fact.

"I wonder what happened to them. We should have been friends since birth." Bailey said. He looked over at me. I definitely knew what happened.

"Well. It all happened after my grandfather married Abbet. She wasn't very nice, she was like Tanner. He tried to get her to be like him, but she only wanted the riches. And Harry went off to fight…him. Ron was left with a wife who hated him, he died after she gave birth to twins. One died at birth, the other survived. Since Grandpa died Abbet was up to raise her blonde hair child. Thus began the rain of evil. We were all purebloods, so they acted snotty." I said, wringing the edge of my cloak. I had avoided saying You-know-who, yet I knew that they knew. Professor Binn had made himself fall asleep yet another time, so he didn't yell at us for talking.

"That just isn't fair." Jon and Bailey exclaimed.

"I don't think this should stop our friendship." I said, trying not to get them pissed off, about the whole affair.

"It only makes it stronger," Bailey said, smiling over at me. The distant bell rang and we were off to separate classes.

Note: Albero genealogica is Italian for Family Tree.

Note: On Genei's genealogy, I did not put the whole family, just the ones she descends from. Also Most names are completely made up, if I used your name, I am sorry.

Symbols: d-deceased, m-married. On Jon's, I do not know Hermione's parents names, that's why it starts with her.


End file.
